


Dinner and a Show - May 29, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 5





	Dinner and a Show - May 29, 2020

"Students, before we tuck in tonight to what I'm sure will be a most excellent dinner, it's taking a bit of a different form," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, are you sure...." Snape asked.

Dumbledore ignored him and continued, "Tonight's dinner was made by a special guest chef. You may know her as the mother of so many, many, many of our students, Molly Weasley."

Molly stepped out from the side door and waved to the crowd.

"Tonight we will be having a hot dog eating contest. Whichever student can eat the most of Molly's Famous Chili Dogs will win $1000 galleons!" Dumbledore said.

There were murmurs of excitement from the student body. Clearly they had never experienced the after affects of the Chili Dogs....

"Oh no, not again!" screamed Myrtle as she flew from the hall.

"Argus, you may which to make sure there is enough toilet paper available...." Minnie said.


End file.
